You can't always get what you want
by Lilou0803
Summary: Ca passe, ou ça casse ! Ça aurait pu s'intituler "House face à son destin..." mais j'ai trouvé que ça aurait fait un peu trop "Sissi" : . Peux pas en dire plus sans spoiler! - Spoiler saison 6 - Frienship House/Wilson
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de House appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox

**Spoilers :** Saison 6

**N/A :** L'histoire commence à peu près à la moitié du 06x03 - "Epic fail"

Ça aurait pu s'intituler "House face à son destin..." mais j'ai trouvé que ça aurait fait un peu trop "Sissi".  
On va dire que ça pourrait être quelques scènes supplémentaire tirées de l'épisode (disons... Entre la nuit suivant le jour où House prend Wilson comme goûteur à 8 h du matin, et le moment où il urine dans le mug afin de prouver qu'il n'a pas replongé)

* * *

**You can't always get what you want**

**Chapitre 1 **

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Les yeux ouverts dans le noir, il était un peu désorienté, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit.

Un bruit l'avait brusquement tiré du sommeil. Pourtant, il avait beau tendre l'oreille, tout semblait on ne peut plus normal. Tout était calme.  
Aucune lumière ne filtrait non plus sous la porte, qui aurait indiqué que House s'était levé, ainsi que cela lui arrivait régulièrement.

A l'inverse de son ami, celui-ci dormait peu. La douleur nourrissant son insomnie chronique, l'empêchant de rester tranquillement dans son lit avec une chance de retrouver le sommeil.  
Il lui arrivait régulièrement de passer une grande partie de ses nuits à arpenter l'appartement : marcher l'aidait parfois à maîtriser cette tyrannique maîtresse .

La veille, il l'avait même trouvé, à 8 heures du matin, en train de cuisiner (son nouveau dada). Une idée de son thérapeute : occuper son esprit dans une activité intéressante pourrait l'aider à moins ressentir sa peine.  
Sa jambe l'avait empêché de dormir. C'était ça, lui avait-il dit, ou descendre chercher un shoot dans la rue...

Wilson avait, personnellement, quelques doutes sur l'efficacité de cette méthode sur House.  
C'était évidemment parfait dans des cas de douleurs relativement bénignes et souvent aux ¾ psychiques qu'éprouvaient la plupart des personne ainsi traitées…

Mais tout le monde n'avait pas subi une amputation majeure d'un muscle essentiel de la cuisse. Sa douleur chronique n'avait rien d'imaginaire et son intensité atteignait parfois de véritables sommets.  
La méthode en question pouvait légèrement l'atténuer, mais il souffrirait tout de même énormément plus que la majorité des gens.

House n'avait rien d'un douillet, son seuil de tolérance était très élevé et il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre au moindre bobo.  
Sa capacité de dissimulation battait aussi des records, mais il le connaissait assez pour deviner, derrière le masque, l'intensité de la souffrance qu'il tentait souvent de dissimuler aux yeux du monde.

Dans ces moments-là, son cœur saignait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider son ami. Aurait-il essayé d'ailleurs, qu'il l'aurait repoussé, dans sa volonté d'affronter seul son épreuve.  
Dans ces moments, Wilson ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que House poussait un peu loin la fierté… Ou l'orgueil, comme beaucoup l'auraient formulé.

Mais il était également vrai que personne n'y pouvait humainement grand-chose.

Seuls les opiacés avaient naguère encore eu le pouvoir de le soulager, mais maintenant, même cela lui était interdit.

Depuis sa cure de désintoxication l'ibuprofène était le seul analgésique auquel il avait droit… Autant mettre un emplâtre sur une jambe de bois !... Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'aussi efficace que soit ce produit pour soulager migraines et autres règles douloureuses, il ne suffisait pas dans son cas, et que les jours où ça marchait le mieux sur lui, la douleur passait seulement d'intolérable à supportable.  
Depuis plus de trois mois, en dépit de très légères accalmies, elle ne lui avait laissé aucun répit.

Au bout d'un moment, il alluma la lumière et décida, par acquit de conscience, de faire le tour de l'appartement. Rien. Tout était silencieux.

Il allait revenir se coucher, mais sur une dernière impulsion, il entrebâilla la porte de la chambre de House. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Le lit était vide…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Son attention fut presque immédiatement attirée par un bruit ténu qui semblait provenir d'un angle de la pièce. On aurait dit le gémissement étouffé d'un chiot en train de rêver.

Il actionna l'interrupteur et se précipita vers la forme humaine recroquevillée sur le sol, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte.

House était couvert de sueur, sa respiration était courte et saccadée, et dans le même temps il grelotait de froid. Il s'efforçait d'étouffer ses gémissements en enfonçant ses dents dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui.

Wilson sentit son estomac se nouer tandis qu'il prenait son ami dans ses bras, le berçant contre lui, frictionnant ses omoplates, pour essayer de l'aider à détendre un peu ses muscles tétanisés.

Au bout d'un très long moment, il perçut un léger relâchement dans ses trapèzes.

Peu à peu, la respiration de House devenait moins anarchique et ses spasmes commençaient à s'espacer.

Il avait lâché le coussin et s'accrochait à son ami comme un naufragé à une bouée :

_- J'y arriverai pas._

Souffla t-il d'une voix rauque contre son épaule.

_- J'essaye, je te jure que j'essaye ! Mais la douleur me tue !_

Wilson laissa passer un instant sans répondre : ses yeux venaient de se poser sur l'oreiller abandonné par terre. Il regardait avec horreur les larges traînées de sang qui le maculaient. Reportant son regard sur son ami, il remarquait maintenant les profondes morsures encore sanguinolentes sur ses poignets et ses avant-bras.

_- House ! Tu… Qu'…_

_- C'est rien !... Endorphines… aide à supporter…_

_- Ta dernière prise d'ibuprofène remonte à combien ?_

_- Sais pas… Avant de me coucher._

_- Bon, tu vas commencer par revenir au lit. Je vais t'en apporter. Et je te ferai un massage… Tu dois tenir House ! Tu ne peux pas baisser les bras ! Pas après ce que tu as déjà accompli !_

_- Tu ne comprends pas Wilson ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, mais je ne peux plus ! Je n'arrive plus à gérer, à faire comme si tout allait bien en public… C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai abandonné les cours de cuisine… C'est pas un manque de volonté, tu dois me croire… Toi au moins !... C'est juste que… Je suis à bout… Je ne peux plus la supporter !_

Ses mains tremblaient, crispées sur sa cuisse. Son visage était ravagé par la souffrance qui le vrillait. Non, ce n'était pas dans sa tête. La douleur était bien réelle.

_- Je te crois ! Mais il faut encore essayer. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. Tu en as trop bavé pour abandonner maintenant. Allez viens, je vais t'aider._

Avec difficulté, il réussit à lui faire regagner son lit, et lui tendit deux comprimés et un verre d'eau.

_- Avale ça, je reviens._

…

L'ibuprofène et le massage avaient fini par atténuer un peu la douleur, et House avait finalement sombré dans un sommeil agité. L'épuisement dû à la souffrance avait eu raison de lui.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Wilson revoyait le regard voilé et suppliant de son ami au plus fort de la crise :

_- Je peux plus, Wilson, je peux plus ! Il-il faut que tu m'aides ! Je t'en supplie… Wilson !!!_

… Et il savait que ce que lui avait demandé House à ce moment-là, ce n'était plus de l'aider à tricher, où de lui procurer de la Vidodin !

Il avait réussi à gérer la crise pour cette fois, mais combien de temps y arriverait-il encore ?... Et si la prochaine se déclenchait lorsque House serait seul dans l'appartement ?

…

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se leva, son ami était encore au lit, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il partit pour l'hôpital, se promettant de revenir à midi pour voir comment il se comportait.

Mais lorsqu'il était rentré, à l'heure du déjeuner, House n'était pas dans l'appartement.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Il avait fini par se résoudre à téléphoner à Nolan.  
Celui-ci, malgré ses paroles rassurantes sur l'évolution positive de House, reconnaissait que le cas de son patient était particulièrement délicat à gérer du fait de son handicap, qu'on ne pouvait éliminer de l'équation.

Sans la souffrance physique, ses progrès auraient été spectaculaires… Mais voilà, elle était bel et bien là !  
Certes, son psychisme était meilleur, il avait la volonté de reprendre sa vie en mains et de l'orienter vers le positif. Mais il était encore trop fragile pour pouvoir envisager une reprise de son traitement sans retomber dans l'addiction à la première rechute morale.

… Mais d'un autre côté son moral ne pourrait pas continuer de s'améliorer si la souffrance ne lui laissait aucun répit… Et ce que venait de lui révéler Wilson sur les évènements de la nuit précédente était on ne peut plus préoccupant.

Si House ne lui cachait pas qu'il souffrait, il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point.  
L'aurait-il pu ? Il avait tellement l'habitude que ses patients exagèrent leurs maux, qu'il avait, encore maintenant, du mal à assimiler le fait que celui-ci fasse le contraire. Pas volontairement, mais il était tellement habitué à l'intolérable, que cet état lui semblait presque normal, et de ce fait, il en parlait comme tel.

Une douleur que House définissait comme se situant à 5 ou 6 sur une échelle de 10 aurait été considérée par tout un chacun, comme de 9 ou 10.

Wilson venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Une souffrance de cette intensité ne pouvait, avec la meilleure volonté du monde se traiter uniquement psychologiquement, en suggérant au patient de se changer les idées et de prendre une aspirine…

Et même s'il arrivait à trouver une "diversion" assez extrêmement et durablement fascinante pour lui, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir retarder à l'infini la prise d'analgésiques de plus en plus forts... Et aucune activité n'avait pu retenir l'intérêt de son patient plus de quelques jours jusqu'à maintenant.

Nolan devait bien s'avouer qu'il était dans une impasse... L'ironie de tout ça, étant qu'il essayait de soigner la seule personne qui aurait peut-être pu résoudre l'énigme, dans un autre contexte.

***

Ce soir-là, Wilson fut accueilli par une odeur de plat mijoté qui fit instantanément relâcher la tension de ses épaules… House n'avait pas fait de conneries en son absence, même s'il arborait un air sombre peu encourageant.

Sans reparler de la nuit précédente, il l'obligea à se coucher tôt, lui donnant lui-même ses médicaments, et le força à accepter un nouveau massage.

_- T'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, tu sais !_

_- Tu es mon ami. _

House s'éclaircit la gorge, s'efforçant de prendre un ton goguenard pour cacher son émotion :

_- Va falloir que je me méfie, tu es en train de te transformer en parfaite petite geisha ! Attention de pas dépasser la limite… Ma cicatrice, c'est sur la cuisse, pas plus haut !_

_- T'es un con, House !_

_- Et un con qui souffre en vaut deux…_

Un silence

_- Merci, Wilson_

Reprit-il d'une voix assourdie

_- J-je suis désolé… Pour la nuit dernière._

_- House ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir mal !_

_- Je te pourris la vie, je vais retourner chez moi._

_- Pas question tant que tu ne seras pas complètement stabilisé ! Souviens-toi qu'une des principales conditions de ta sortie était que, au moins pendant les premiers temps, tu ne te retrouves pas tout seul à tourner en rond. Tu ne veux pas retomber dans ta dépression au moment où tu commences juste à vouloir en sortir non ?_

House baissa la tête.

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus …_

_- Tu veux en parler ?_

_- Non, je… Désolé, je suis fatigué. J'ai beaucoup marché aujourd'hui._

Wilson serra les dents : "beaucoup marché"… ça voulait dire " j'ai eu un mal de chien" !

_- Comme tu veux. Mais si tu sens que ça ne va pas, je veux que tu me promettes de m'appeler, cette fois !_

_- Oui maman !… Tu me fais un gros câlin ?_

Wilson sourit malgré lui.

_- T'es vraiment un con, House… Bonne nuit !_

_- Bonne nuit !_

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, le lendemain, il trouva House installé devant la télévision, un pot de crème glacé à la main et ayant manifestement abandonné toute idée de cuisiner.

Lorsqu'il lui affirma que sa jambe allait bien, il ne le crut pas un instant. Aussi, lorsqu'il rentra à midi et trouva son ami d'excellente humeur, en train de s'occuper de la lessive et oubliant même de se servir de sa canne, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Moins de House/Wilson dans ce chapitre, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, dans la mesure où j'ai conçu cette fic comme quelques scènes supplémentaires tirées de l'épisode (voir chapitre 1), il est difficile de changer la fin...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 (Epilogue)**

Ainsi, Wilson pensait qu'il avait replongé, et il avait essayé de le piéger!... Mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre, et House se doutait bien que son nouveau "bien-être" ne lui aurait pas échappé. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer l'état d'esprit de son ami lorsqu'il avait découvert que l'urine qu'il avait faite analyser était en fait celle d'un labrador!

Petite vengeance pour n'avoir pas cru en lui... Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était tellement tentant! Il savait que Wilson et Cuddy tomberaient à pieds joints dans le panneau.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas du leur en vouloir de ne pas lui faire confiance… Il avait si souvent triché dans le passé !

Mais il n'avait pas pu retenir ce mouvement d'humeur.

Il souriait quand même tout seul, en repensant à leurs têtes lorsqu'il avait pissé dans son mug , au milieu du salon, pour leur donner la preuve qu'il n'avait pas craqué.

25 000 $... Le prix de sa trahison vis-à-vis de ses propres résolutions… Il glissa le chèque dans sa poche, et tourna la clé dans le contact.

Il savait parfaitement où cela risquait de le mener, et il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur.

Si Nolan pensait la même chose que lui, alors il devrait accepter son sort.

La vie jouait parfois de sales tours. La seule chose qui pouvait le soulager et lui donner un minimum de ce bien-être (il n'osait encore prononcer le mot « bonheur ») auquel il aspirait tant, était aussi ce qui avait presque détruit sa vie.

***

Il avait essayé de se défiler en démissionnant. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait jamais choisi la voie de la lâcheté…

Ce serait la dernière épreuve. Peut-être la pire. Affronter en face les démons du passé pour pouvoir entrouvrir une porte sur l'avenir.

- _Ca passe, ou ça casse !_

Alors que la masse sombre de Mayfield s'éloignait dans le rétroviseur, il se demandait comment Cuddy accueillerait son revirement, et de quelles conditions elle assortirait son retour au PPTH… si elle l'acceptait !

Et Foreman… Il imaginait sa tête lorsqu'il apprendrait l'identité de l'internaute qui avait résolu son premier cas !

Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres à cette pensée… Après tout, il n'était pas devenu un saint !  
Il s'était fait passer pour un con prétentieux pendant des années, mais le service avait toujours fonctionné sans problèmes. Foreman était vraiment un con prétentieux, et il avait déjà, en moins de deux semaines, perdu tous ses subordonnés.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'autoradio.

Même les objets vous jouent parfois de drôles de tours, et son sourire s'élargit pendant que la voix de Mick Jagger s'élevait dans l'habitacle de la voiture :

**_"But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need…"_**

**FIN**


End file.
